Bye, Bye Miss Montana?
by gal983
Summary: Lilly and Miley get into a big fight after a concert. Lilly threatens to tell the whole world about Hannah Montana. Will she tell? How will Miley handle this if she does?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you and goodnight everyone! I had a blast performing for you," Hannah yells to her fans.

Her and Lola return to her hotel after a long day of performing.

"Wow Miley that was your best concert yet!" says Lilly as Hannah/Miley takes off her blonde wig.

"Thanks but you say that every concert," Miley respods back.

"I know but they are just all so great!"

Miley laughs,"You know, that's just the way Hannah roles!"

"Yeah but wouldn't you love it if people knew you were Hannah? I mean, that would be soooo cool! Just think about what Amber and Ashley would be like if they knew you were Hannah Montana."

"Lilly, you just don't get it do you? I wouldn't be able to go to a normal school anymore, I wouldn't have normal friends, and face it, I just wouldn't have a normal life!"

"Miley, you are scaring me more and more by the minute! You are the only one I know in the whole world that would trade a successful life with rich and famous people and billons of fans for a boring one where all you do is write essays. What is wrong with you. Not to mention you're lieing to all your role models, fans, and even some of your famous friends!

"Lilly, I can't believe you! Do you know how hard it is being famous? Uh.. obviously not."

"I'm just saying Miley that maybe you should concider being truthful for once and tell the world who you really are. I mean come on they're bound to find out sooner or later."

"I am never going to give up my Miley life! I think it's time for you to go and boss around your other friends. I'm sure you've written out a neat scheduale."

"Well, then maybe I will go. See you never Miley Liar.

"See you never too...uh...Lilly stupid.."

(Lilly outside of hotel)

"Enjoy your Miley life while it lasts Hannah Montana because it'll be over quicker than you can say bargensnot...very...very... slowly..."

Authors note:

Ooooh! Will Lilly tell Miley's secret to the world? Stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey bud."

Miley's dad walks into her room.

"Hey daddy."

"You know I can tell something's wrong. You didn't even yell at me when I didn't knock."

"Daddy, Lilly and I got into a big fight after our last concert and we haven't talked since."

"Oh it won't be that bad sugar. You two always make up in the end."

"No dad you don't get it! She told me that I should consider telling the world that I'm Hannah Montana and I got mad at her. We got into this big argument and then she threatened to tell the whole world my secret. Daddy I'm scared! What if she really does tell? There goes having a normal life."

"Oh bud I had no idea! Trust me on this though. Lilly is a nice girl and I'm sure she wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt you. She was just mad at the time and didn't mean anything she said.

"How do you know! Your a dad. "Daddys are supposed to say that to the daughters."

"Trust me on this hun. You'll get through it just fine. Remember, me and your mama raised you."

"Your right daddy. Love you."

"Love you too bud. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

(Next morning)

"Morning Miles. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Sure did Dad and I thought about what you said last night so I think I'm going to give Lilly a call today and tell her I'm sorry."

"Good for you Miley. I'm proud of you."

(Later that afternoon)

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly it's Miley."

"Oh...hey..."

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last week and I want to be friends again."

"I'm sorry Miley, but I can not have a friend who keeps a secret from all the people that love her."

"I don't understand?"

"Miley we can not be friends. I'm sorry.

"Ok. I understand (not really). Bye..."

"Bye."

Miley runs to her room sobbing her eyes out. Billy Ray tries to run after her but Jackson stops him.

(6 hours later)

After a long time in her room crying, Miley decides to come down stairs.

"Hey Miles, everything ok?"

"No daddy everything's not ok?!"

"So you wanna tell me what Lilly said to you then?"

"She said she didn't want to be friends anymore. She said she didn't want a frind that kept a big secret from the people that loved her."

Miley cries into her dad's shoulder while he rubs her back soothingly.

"Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine."

Those words stuck with Miley all night in bed. Will everything be ok? Will this be her last few days as Miley Stewart? Miley had a new enemy, Lilly Truscott and knowing that enemy she knew she would never tell her secret. Or would she?

Author's Note:

Will Lilly tell the world Miley's secret? Does Miley have a new enemy? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 coming to a PC near you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(The Next day at school)

"Ok class today we are going to start on lesson..."

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late Mr. Grason."

"Miss Stewart nice of you to join. Now what makes you late for my class huh?"

"I..."

"Don't worry I got this."

Miley smiled to herself thinking that Lilly was not mad at her anymore.

"Mr. Grason, Miley is late to class today because the only thing she eats in the mornings is waffles and when there are no waffles in the fridge, she makes her daddy go all the way to the store just to get her her prescious breakfast."

"That's not true! I'll eat eggs sometimes, it's just today I really wanted waffles with my toast!"

The whole class laughed.

"Miley if you would kindly find your seat then we could get on with our lesson for the day, unless you want your daddy to get that for you too?"

The whole class laughed again

Miley slumped back in her chair thinking this was the end of her life.

(Walking home from school)

Miley was tired of Lilly being mean to her so she decided to think of a plan to get her back. She wanted to make Lilly think she could never mess with her again so she decided to sneak into her house (she knew where her parents kept the spare key) and graffiti all over the walls "I love Hannah Montana." Although she would have to leave for her party first at 7:30 that Miley wasn't invited to.

(7:45)

Miley brought Jackson along with her to help her with her evil plan.

"These pants are giving me a wedgie. Miles do we have to do this?"

"Yes Jackson now stop your whining, we have important buisness to attend to. Hurry, quick, unlock the door."

They walk into the house finding it with no one there.

"Good there's no one here, now hand me the spray paint."

"Miley I'm not sure about this..."

"Just hand me it!"

"Fine here."

"I...love...Hannah...Montana... There perfect."

They hear the rustling of footsteps from outside.

"Sweet niblets! Jackson I hear somebody outside! Quick, hide!"

The door opens.

"WHAT THE?????"

Author's Note:

I'm hoping this chapter is a lot better but if you have any ideas then please tell me. Thanks a lot! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aaahh! What are you doing!"

Oliver and Lilly walk into the house and stare at the gigantic lettering on the wall.

"Uhhh...surprise! Jackson run!"

Miley and Jackson run for their lives out the back door.

"Urg! Miley Stewart you're in for it now and I was going to be nice to you too.

(Outside of Lilly's house)

"Woo that was a close one. I can't beleive you l let you talk me into that Miley."

"You should of seen the look on her face though. Priceless."

"Yeah but you know she is going to get back at you bad now."

"Oh sure won't lay a finger on me and can asure you"  
"Ok Miles but you got yourself into this so I'm not going to help you get back out, now let's get home before dad starts questioning us on where we've been."

(Stewart household)

"Hey Daddy."

"Hey Dad."

"Now where have you too been and Miley why do you have paint all over your face?"

"Uhh..me and Jackson just came back from an uhh..art class where we had to paint uhh..self portraits of eachother."

"Then how come Jackson doesn't have paint on his face?"

"Because..."

"Because I barely had any paint on my face and it didn't take to long to get it off but you know Miley, good old messy Miley. Just couldn't get the paint off."

"Yeah what he said. Yepp, I'm the messy type."

Miley nudges Jackson really hard in the ribs and he lets out a little yelp.

"Ok, I believe you this time so why don't you two get ready for bed. Miles you have a big day tommorow. Got an interview with Regis and Kelly."

"Oh yeah thanks Dad, I totally forgot. Goodnight!"

"Night bud."

(Back at Lilly's house)Magazine person italics

"Hello, Seventeen Magazine, how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to reccomend a story to put in your magazine?"

"Name please?"

"Lilly, Lilly Truscott."

"What is your story about?"

"I hear that Hannah Montana isn't really who she thinks she is..."

"Ma'm I'm sorry but we don't take gossip. This story has to be truth or it's not going in."

"Oh trust me it is. Every single bit of it..."

Author's Note:

Hoped you guys liked it! Keep sending in advice and if you give me some then I'll say thank you to whoever you are in my next chapter. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(On the Regis and Kelly show)

Billey ray: "You nervous Mi...I mean Hannah?"

Miley/Hannah: "Just a little bit Dad but I think I'll be ok. You know it's not my first interview."

Billy Ray: "I know just seemed a little nervous to me that's all."

Show guy: "Hannah you'll be on in 30 seconds."

Miley/Hannah: "Ok thanks."

(I'm writing who the characters are so that you are not confused)

Regis: "Now I present to you ladies and gentlemen the teenager who has been soaring off the charts with her many hits like "Best of Both Worlds" and Nobody's Perfect" (takes a breath) Hannah Montana!"

(Hannah/Miley walks out on stage)

Miley/Hannah: "Thank you everybody it's a pleasure to be on your show Regis and Kelly!"

Kelly: "Oh no thank you Miss. Montana. The first thing I want to ask you is..."

A backstage person comes out and wispers something in Kelly's ear while handing her a magazine.

Kelly: "Wow it looks like we have a new topic for the day. Hannah Montana, what do you think about this?"

Hannah/Miley's mouth goes wide open and so does everybody else's including the people backstage.

Author's Note:

Sorry people it's so short but I just couldn't wait to amke another cliff hanger. Please give me advice! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelly: "I said Hannah, what do you think about this?"

Miley/Hannah hadn't noticed that she had blankly been staring at the magazine cover with her Miley picture on it.

Hannah/Miley: "Oh...uh...you see that's my cousin..uh...people mistake me for her all the time... Can I please see that?"

Kelly: "Oh certainly (she hands it to her). Now, while we let who we think might not be Hannah check out the magazine she has obviously not seen, lets bring out another guest shall we..."

(Go back a few seconds)

Miley quickly read through the cover and inside the magazine talking about her being a fake. Somebody evil had givin Seventeen Magazine pictures of

her getting Hannah's wig on in a dressing room. Miley only knew one person that would do that to her.

Kelly: "Everybody Lilly Truscott!"

Lilly walks out onto the stage with a big evil smile across her face waving to the crowd as they cheered.

Miley's heart starts beating so loud she knew the viewers could probobly hear it. Miley/Hannah could also see that Lilly brought a big black bag. She wondered what could be in it.

Regis: "Welcome Lilly! Tell people who you are and why you are here"

Lilly: Well Regis, (glances over at Miley) I am here today because I am Lola Hannah Montana's ex-best friend."

Lilly puts on a purple wig that she wore as lola one time for she has many different color wigs. The cround oohs and aaahs.

Regis: "So Hannah would do you think about this? Your friend is an imposter!"

Miley/Hannah: (she acts as if she didn't know) OMG! Lola your an imposter."

Lilly: "Nice try MILEY but I think you knew."

Kelly: Wait, what did you just call her?

Lilly: That's right I called her Miley because that's her real name Miley Stew...

Billey Ray: That's her right there (he points to Lilly).

The bodyguards grabbed Lilly's arms and carried her away.

Lilly: "Wait! What are you doing! She is an imposter (points to Miley)! Take her away!"

Regis: "Is this true Hannah?"

All eyes turned to Miley and the bodyguards stopped struggling with Lilly and let her go. Lilly just had a smirk on face glaring at her with pure hatred. Everything went silent while waiting for Hannah/Miley's answer.

Miley/Hannah: "I...I..."

Author's Note:

Sorry it's so short again! I'll try to make it longer next time. Please give advice! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly: "Hannah, well?"

Hannah/Miley: "Fine my real name is Miley Stewart."

Miley pulls off her blonde wig letting her brown curls fall from a messy bun. The crowd goes crazy and boos her. One woman even throws her coke at Miley that spills all over her top and jeans. Lilly starts laughing.

Miley: "You see what you've done!"

Running off the stage sobbing, Miley leaves the angry crowd. Lilly stands there with a guilt expression on her face. She wonders if what she did was right. She did deserve it...she did deserve it was all Lilly was thinking inside her head. Billy Ray runs after her daughter who was now heading for her dressing room.

Billy Ray: "Hey bud."

Miley: "Go away!"

Billey Ray: "Come on, don't do that to your old man now. Everything's going to be ok. Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll like having a famous life all the time and now you won't feel guilty about keeping such a big secret from the world."

Miley: "Daddy but I won't! I just wanted a normal life but now that that's gone. I might as well not have one at all."

Billy Ray: "Hey don't say that. Just give this a chance."

Miley: "Well, an FYI Dad I don't really have a choice now do I?"

Billy Ray: "Come on lets go home and put on these clothes so people won't regonize you."

Miley: "Thanks Dad. Love you."

Billey Ray: "Love you too bud."

No one recognized Miley in the baggy outfit and she was relieved for that too.

(The next morning)

Jackson: "Hey Miley look at this!"

Miley: "OMG this just keeps getting better and better isn't it (sarcastically)?

There was a picture of Miley pulling off her Hannah wig on the Regis and Kelly show. The article said, "Singing sensation, Hannah Montana,  
isn't who people thinks she is. Hannah or who's real name is Miley Stewart, publically confessed on the Regis and Kelly show yesterday morning that she has been faking her identity as Hannah Montana. Nobody knows why but fans are very upset about the situation and are now calling Stewart a "Liar Sensation". Miley has disapointed us all and children across the nations hearts have been broken." All Miley could do was cry at the spot. Jackson put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder.

Miley: "Jackson, what am I going to do?"

Jackson: "You're gonna have to face the world Miley."

Miley: "You're right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab Oliver and were're going down to the smoothie shop."

Jackson: "Good for you Miley. I'm proud of you."

(Oliver's front door)

Oliver: "Miley! It's so good to see you I heard all about how you told the world your secret. How could Lilly do that to you?"

Miley: "Slow down there cowboy. Lets go get a smoothie shall we?"

Oliver: "We shall."

They link arms.

(At the smoothie shop)

Miley: "OMG!"

Oliver: "What? What is it?"

Miley: "Paparazzie (don't know how to spell)!"

Oliver: "Follow me."

Camera Man: "Miley, Miley over here! Why did you fake your identity?"

Oliver: "You should just tell them Miles. It's the right thing to do."

Miley: "Fine...I faked my identity so that I could live a both normal life and famous one. I wanted to sing and record music but at the same time have real friends and not be chased by you guys all the time. There I said it. You happy?"

Camera Man: "Very. Now pose for a few pictures. Come on "Smiley"."

Oliver: "Now we run."

Miley: "Yeah, good idea."

Miley and Oliver run a few blocks while being chased by camera people until they finally give up and trudge away."

Miley: "Ahhh, thanks Ollie. You're such a good friend."

Oliver: "Yeah I know."

They walk for a while and talk about random stuff until they run into an unexpected person.

Miley: "What are you doing here?"

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the advice people! I want to especially thank rebelsom for giving me the best advice. Stay tuned for next chapter and I need more help! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miley: I said what are you doing here?

Lilly: I came to apologize.

Miley: Wait how did you know where i was.

Olivera: It was a set-up. We planned to take you to Lilly the whole time.

Miley: What?! I'm sorry Oliver but I don't need any more humilation in the world. Now if you could excuse me...

Lilly: Miles will you just shut up?!

Miley, completely shocked, turned to her ex-bestfriend.

Lilly: Didn't you hear me I came to apologize!!

Miley: For what ruining my reputation and possible my life??

Lilly: YOu know what forget it all I came here to do was tell I was sorry and this is how you repay me? Goodbye, forever, Liar Sensation...

Lilly runs off and leaves Miley standing there in despair (Oliver walked off at one point during the argument because he didn't want to be apart of it.  
The next day Miley flips on E Entertainment and happens to catch a news report about herself.

(T.V.)

Ryan: recent news on the ex-Hannah Montana star a.k.a. Miley Stewart, was caought for a breif moment after being asked the question on why she faked her identity. Her respnse, " I wanted to live both lives so at a point I wouldn't have to be chased by you filthy rats all the time," she angrily screamed at a paperazzie. What a shame. The once Hannah Montana star was all along a selfish girl who all she cared about was herself...

At this point Miley turns off the T.V. with quite some force.

Miley: Those nigapoops! That is defiantly not what I said (what she really said is in chapter 7)!

Suddenly Miley's home phone starts to ring.

Miley: That's odd. Nobody usually calls our home phone...

She picks up the phone (da da da).

Miley: Hello...what! Oh my god!

Authors Note:

Sorry I have written in a REALLY long time. Just keep sending in those comments! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Miley: What?! How did this happen?

Oliver: I don't know. We were just cruising the streets talking about your "little situation" and out of no where a guy just comes out of the bush and shoots Lilly.

Miley: Oh Olly I feel horrible. I never should of said those things to Lilly. I mean she just wanted to apologize and...

Oliver: It's too late now. You just need to come down here to the hospital quick.

Miley: Ok I'm on my way.

Miley hangs up the phone and goes and runs to get her dad.

Miley: Daddy!! Lilly got hurt and we need to go to the hospital pronto!

The two arrive at the hospital finding Oliver and Lilly's parents in the waiting room.

Billy Ray: Is she alright?

Lilly's mom: We don't know for sure yet. She's in intensive care right now and the doctors will let us know when we can see her.

2 hours pass and a doctor finally comes into the room. Everyone stands.

Lilly's dad: So how is she?

Doctor: I'm afraid your daughter...well she's dying.

Everyone: WHAT!!

Doctor: She only has twenty minutes to live so I'll let you see her until then.

Miley starts crying hysterically into her daddy's arms.

Miley: This is all my fault. I should of just let her apologize to me instead of yell at her.

Oliver: Miley it wasn't your fault a man shot her.

Miley: But still, I let her die in shame...

Everyone enters Lilly's room where the find her dying body in a bed. Lilly faintly opens her eyes to the footsteps. Her voice is very weak.

Lilly: Hi.

Lilly's mom: Oh honey!

Mrs. Truscot lightly grabs her in her arms and wispers, "Why, why, why, why my baby!"

Lilly: Miley?

Miley: I'm right here. Listen Lilly you're my bestest friend in the whole entire universe no matter how much you humiliated me. And you were right, I should have share my secret with the world. It was wrong to keep it.

Lilly: No Miles I was wrong. You just wanted to live a normal life. Besides you would of never met me.

Oliver: And me!

Everyone turns to face Oliver and they all laugh including a faint one coming from Lilly. Though those words Lilly said to Miley was the ice breaker. The two embraced eachother in their arms until a loud ring when off from the machine hooked up to Lilly.

Miley: NO, no, you can't leave me I need you. You're my best friend...

The room went silent as the lifeless body of what was once Lilly Truscott went dead.

Authors NOte:

Don't get mad at me that I made Lilly die. I just thought it made a turning point in the story. Thanks for all the comments! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Lilly was officially pronounced dead, the family and friends started their way home. Oliver goes with Miley to her house.

Miley: Why did she have to go?

Miley had just stopped crying for what it seemed like forever.

Oliver: I guess it was just her time.

Miley: Don't say that! She was only 15. We hadn't even finished highschool!

Oliver: Ok i'm sorry well at least she knew that you loved her.

Miley : Yeah you're right...

Suddenly her cell phone starts to ring.

Miley: That's funny, I don't know this number.

Oliver: Do you want me to answer?

Miley: No I got it. Hello? OMG hi!!

Authors Note:

Sorry this is unbelievably short but I just had to end it. The next chapter will likely come in a few hours so stay tuned! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miley: OMG Nick hi!

Nick: Hi Miles I havn't seen you in forever. Your life is a little rough right now isn't it.

Miley: Yeah it kinda is with the whole Hannah Montana thing and Lilly dying...

(Overview)

Miley and Nick have known eachother for a long time now. They first met on their winter tour and became very close. Miley never told Nick how she truley felt about him (which was love of course) but she did however tell him he was Miley in the middle of the tour so he already knows.

(Back to real life)

Nick: I heard and I'm really sorry. So I was thinking that I would come down to keep you company since you're going through a hard time right now.

Miley: Yes, yes you can come!! I mean yeah sure that would be great.

Nick: Great. I'll be down tomorrow morning.

Miley: Are Joe and Keving coming with you two?

Nick: No, I just got my license so I'll be driving by myself.

Miley: Oh yeah I forgot. So I'll see you tomorrow then.

Nick: Yeah. Bye Miley.

Miley: Bye Nick.

They hung up and Miley dreamingly flopped herself onto the couch next to Oliver.

Oliver: Let me guess, Nick JOnas.

Miley: I know isn't that awesome! He's coming down tomorrow morning to see me. Can you believe that? See meeeeeeeee!!

Oliver: Wow that's great.

Just as they were getting up, the alarms sounded off in Miley's house.

Miley: What happened?

Oliver: Hey Miley come over here. Your window is broken.

There sitting in front of the broken window was a rock with a note strapped onto it.

Miley: What does it say?

Oliver: It says, "Hey Miley your welcome for that crime I commited for you. Now that evil friend will be gone from your life forever. Signed, A Mystery."

Miley: oh my god whoever killed Lilly was someone I knew and they think they were doing a favor for me!

Oliver: We've got to get to the bottom of this. Whoever killed Lilly can't be far if he knows you.

Miley: What! That's dangerous.

Oliver: Yeah but it's our only way to avenge Lilly...

Author's Note:

Hope this was fast enough! Comment if you like it! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

the next morning the doorbell rang.

Miley: I'll get it! Nick! I'm so happy to see you!

The two embrace in a hug.

Miley: We've got so many things to catch up on. Like first theres...

NIck: Miley, miley, why don't we just go out for breakfast and talk.

Miley: Oh yeah sounds great.

Nick drives Miley to a fancy resturant downtown called Bob Evans (lol). The two get seated and talk as they wait for their orders to arrive.

Nick: So, tell me everything.

Miley talks to Nick about the shooting with Lilly dying (she even starts to get a little teary eyed in the process) and how E Entertainment totally messed up her answere to a question.

Miley: And soooo that's about it.

But all of a sudden a Miley gets a flashback on the whole rock throwing situation.

Miley: Wait there's one more thing..

Nick: What is it?

Miley: Just promise that you won't get too worried ok?

Nick: Miley what is it?

Miley: Ok...Someone through a rock with an attached paper through my window last night.

Nick leaned over the table with a worried expression on his face.

Miley: The note said my name and then your welcoming me for killing Lilly. It said that now my evil friend was gone out of my life for good and then they signed it "A Mystery."

Nick: Oh my god we should do something about this then Miles.

Miley: That's exactly what Oliver said! Don't you get it? If he has the courage to kill Lilly then he defiantly has the courage to kill another helpless girl and boy.

Nick: But if we just let this person go he might go off and kill other people too.

Miley: Can we please change the subject?

Miley puts her head in her hands.

Nick: I'm sorry, sure.

The two eat their food in peace. Nick pays the bill and they both leave.

Nick: So you wanna go to the park or something?

Miley: Sure.

When they reach the park, Miley couldn't help but notice how hazel Nick's eyes were that day. They sit down on a nearby bench and Miley just can't control herself. She reaches over and gives Nick a quick kiss on the cheek. Silence.

Nick: Miley...

Miley: I'm sorry it's just that..

Nick: Don't be. You see I already have a girlfriend though..

Miley's heart sunk. Those were the words she hoped she would never hear.

Author's Note:

Hope you liked it! Please comment! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Miley: Oh I had no idea...

Nick: I'ts my fault I'm sorry I should of told you.

Miley: No it's ok. So when do I get to meet her?

Nick: Well she's coming by tomorrow afternoon so maybe we could all hang out.

Miley: Oh yeah that would be fun. We should totally hang out.

Nick: So are you ready to head back?

Miley: Ready when you are.

The two head back to Miley's house silent. When they arrived at Miley's house, Nick gave her a quick hug and told her he'd call in the morning to confirm plans for the afternoon. Miley heads back into the house and falls on the couch following with a sigh.

Miley: Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend?

Jackson: who has a what a?

Jackson enters the room. Miley hadn't told him yet that she had been crushing on the youngest Jonas for practicly her life.

Miley: Uuuh nothing..

Jackson: I know that tone little sis. You're hiding something from me.

Miley: So what it's not important.

Jackson: Whatever.

He turns to leave back up the stairs.

Miley: If only I had someone to confide to. Lilly was the only one well and mom but now they're both gone.

It was 10:00 and getting late so she decides to get ready for bed hoping to look descent for the next day. At 11:00 a.m. Miley's cell phone rings Nick's ringtone.  
"When you look me in the eyes. Tell me that you love me..." She really had to change it.

Miley: Hello?

Nick: Hey Miley. So I was thinking for this afternoon we could go bowling.

Miley: With your girlfriend too right?

Nick: Yeah...So what do you say?

Miley: I'm in what time?

Nick: Say around 2:00?

Miley: Sounds good see you then. Bye.

Nick: Bye.

A couple hours pass and it was time for Miley to head off to the bowling ally.

Miley: Jackson could you take me to the bowling ally?

Jackson: Sure thing what's in it for me?

Miley: Just lets go...

Jackson drops Miley off at the ally and heads off the get some icecream. Dressed in a capris and a pink cami, Miley heads towards the double doors. She can make out the image of what looks to be Nick Jonas and his girlfriend. When she entered the building she could see the couple clearly now and what Miley saw she didn't like. There hanging on Nick's arm was none other than Makayla herself...

Author's Note:

So sorry I havn't written in a long time. Please review!! 


	14. I NEED YOUR HELP FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

I NEED YOUR HELP IN ORDER TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER

Hey people I was in the middle of writing the 14th chapter and I couldn't decide whether to make Makayla pertend to be nice to Miley in front of Nick (but not when he isn't there) or for her to just not be nice at all. So you decide and tell me what you think should happen!  
Thank you so much for reading my story and please review!!!!

gal983 


End file.
